It's Gone
by Spider.Monkey'.'luv
Summary: Remember how in New Moon Edward Cullen leaves? Well... What would happen if instead of Bella going to get him, he came back to her? What if Bella became ill? Edward will die himself if Bella doesn't start breathing again. Disclaimer.
1. Preview

That was it. My life was over. He was… Gone. The emotion that devoured me was over whelming. Everything began to spin as the darkness enveloped me mercifully. I felt myself collapse.

I woke what seemed like only seconds later, but the sky had been covered. I think. I couldn't see anything. The clouds could have just done a good job of covering up the sun. Of course it had. Covered up _my_ son. My beautiful angel was gone. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and a burning pain inside my chest, I couldn't breath. Soon enough aching sobs were ripping through my chest. Leaving me shaking pitifully on the wet cold ground. _Wet, cold. _The two things I had before hated with such a passion had become my life. The wetness of my home, and the coldness of my only sun. I felt so cold and weak.

Something was suddenly hovering over me. I think it was a person. I couldn't tell, I could barely see at all. I was amazed I could figure that much out. Over the darkness, blurred vision from my tears, and the sobbing. When she spoke her voice took me off guard and I choked.

"Bella." Rosalie bent down and put her hand on my shoulder. I should have shivered, but her cold hand was surprisingly comforting. I didn't understand why she was being so nice, or why she was here. But whatever the reason I didn't want her to leave.

I tried to look up at her, but no matter how many times I wiped the tears from my eyes, new ones came to take their place.

"Bella, sweetheart what happened? Everyone is very worried about you." She was sitting at my head, petting my face.

"R-Rosalie?" I stuttered between sobs.

She pulled me onto her lap carefully. "Bella, what happened?" She pulled me close to her and I could feel her tension. She was obviously only trying to keep me calm until I told her all about… _him_.

My tears came faster and I could barely breathe between my broken sobs. Something was missing inside of me. I knew what it was. But I couldn't admit it to myself.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to talk to me. But this is very important. Edward is missing." Then she quickly added an ending to that statement, "And you are obviously very upset." So that's what it was. Well obviously she'd be worried about her brother. I guess putting up with me for a while was worth getting her answers.

"H-he's g-g-gone." I could barely get the words out. I sobbed more loudly now.

"Gone where? Bella please tell me." She pleaded.

"He doesn't want me." I could feel the darkness closing in on me again. But it hesitated as sudden motion startled me. I was still in her arms, but she wasn't on the ground anymore. We were moving. Fast. Through the trees. I've never experienced a better thrill than being carried by a Vampire.

"It's alright Bella. You'll be fine." She hugged me closer.

How could she say that? She never knew what it was like to lose the one you loved. My soul, my whole life was taken away from me all in the same minute. I was left with a hole where my heart should have been. I was broken.

It seemed like hours, but what could only have been minutes, before we broke through the trees and into a large clearing.

"Bella!" I heard a deep familiar voice call. I looked up into Jacob's eyes. His shaking hands grabbed me and ripped me out of Rosalie's arms. "Bella! Are you ok?" He was hysterical.

"I'm fine Jacob." That was nothing but a lie. He obviously didn't fall for it. He knew me better than that.

"Bella, what happened?" He looked on the verge of tears. I must have looked awful.

Sobs began chewing me apart yet again. I shook nastily and Jacob held me tighter to him chanting what was meant to be comfort into my ear.

A bunch of men and women emerged from the other side of the trees. I recognized some of them. Mr. and Mrs. Newton were there, and some of the Quileute boys, Charlie, and the most beautiful of them all, _Carlisle._

"Bella! Bella! What happened to you?!" I heard Charlie scream.

"She's fine, I don't think she's hurt. The blood- Rosalie Cullen found her." Jacob reluctantly handed me to my hysterical father.

Carlisle walked with him to my house. Jacob followed silently behind them, closely followed by Rosalie.

I didn't realize we were home until I felt a soft surface beneath me, which turned out to be the couch.

Carlisle was kneeling beside me. "Are you hurt Bella? What happened to you?" He had my hand and was carefully checking my pulse. Rosalie hovered over my head with a flash light and was checking to see if my pupils were properly dilated. I couldn't cry any more. I was empty.

"I'm, I'm, very tired. I want to go to bed now." I said sitting up slowly. As I stood I waited for my head to clear, when it didn't I took a careful step only to find the floor swirling up at my face. Three pairs of hands were suddenly on me. And all at the same time I heard two people saying that they'd help me upstairs. In the end it was Jacob who helped me.

I woke up in the dark. There was something cold on my forehead. When I opened my eyes it disappeared, and I saw beautiful topaz eyes staring down at me.


	2. Chapter 1 He's So Distant

**Hey guys, just so you know, that last chapter was just a preview of what is going to happen later in the story. So here's the first chapter. I hope you like it ******

Carlisle was taking small shards of glass out of my arm. We were the only ones in the house. Everyone cleared out because of the blood. It's my 18th birthday today. I'm at the Cullen's, and I got a paper cut. How smart am I. Reviewing my day I guess I can see I'm more in over my head then I'd ever realized. A simple paper cut, and Jasper attacked me. It isn't his fault though, and I'm not mad at him. My arm hurt so badly at that second, I was fighting hard to hold back tears, and to not through up. I wanted so badly for Edward to be here with me right now and hold me. But I was going nearly insane at the smell. I didn't deserve him. But, I'm selfish. I would die without him.

"All done." Carlisle said as he began putting away his doctor's equipment. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy, kind of freaked out." Wasn't that hard to guess.

He helped me stand and my beautiful angel walked into the room, he looked like he was in pain.

"Bella," He whispered wrapping his arms around me. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't expect that to happen." He buried his face in my hair. I wondered if he was crying.

"Uhm, it's fine. Can you take me home?" I was biting hard on my lip to keep from crying.

"Of course Bella." He took my good hand and pulled me gently behind him.

He opened me door and helped me put on my seat belt. He bent down and kissed me gently on the nose before moving to the driver's seat. He took my hand as we began driving towards Charlie's house, but he wouldn't speak. I could feel my nerves bubbling up to my surface. I was desperate for him to say something, anything.

"Are you going to come up?" I knew the answer, but I had to get him talking.

"I need to get home tonight Bella." He said without looking at me. I bit down on my lip again. He seemed so distant.

"For a few minutes? It is my birthday after all." I said in a matter of fact sort of tone, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

He smiled slightly, it didn't reach his eyes. "For a few minutes." He repeated. "But, then I do need to get home Bella." He looked at me this time, there was some unspoken emotion in his eyes, and I didn't want to see it. I looked down at my hands trying hard not to cry. "Are you crying?"

I hadn't even realized it, but there were salty tears dripping down my face. "No," I said as I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"Bella," he mumbled pulling the car over and turning to face me. "Bella, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." I mumbled. What a lie.

"Bella, you aren't a good liar. Does your arm hurt?"

"No," it was actually starting to sting, but it didn't actually hurt. Not a lie.

He sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry about what happened today. I told you in the beginning that you shouldn't be around me. I told you I, my family is dangerous. You should have believed me. Bella-"

I cut him off. "Stop, Edward stop it. Now. Please." I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want him to think he was so bad for me.

"Bella?" He looked confused.

"That was only to be expected Edward. It doesn't matter. It's over and done. Nothing bad happened."

He looked utterly enraged. "Bella, _nothing_ bad happened? Do you know what just happened?!" He was shouting now. "He was going to _kill_ you." His voice cracked on the word _kill_.

I looked away. "But he didn't, so,"

"Bella," he said exasperated. He began moving the car again, and I continued to look out the window. I didn't want him to see how upset I was.

**Thanks for reading Chapter One! Please write me a review, what do you think should happen leading up to my "Preview" part of the story? I'll have the next part posted… Uhm, soon. I'm not too sure when. This only took me like 20 minutes so…**


	3. Chapter 2 Suprise Visitor

**Just to answer some of the questions Lexi asked me in her review, for those of you who haven't read "New Moon" from the Twilight Saga before you read this, Edward Cullen leaves Bella Swan because he doesn't want any of his family (including himself) to hurt her. As I wrote, Bella **_**thinks **_**that Rosalie is being nice to her because she wants her answers about her brother's whereabouts. You can infer about that. And I don't know, **_**was **_**that Edward's eyes she saw? You guys tell me what you think, and what you want to happen and I'll find a way to add most of it in. Oh and thank you for adding this as one of your favorites!!! =D**

Edward did walk me into the house, but Charlie wasn't home so he had to make his own excuse to leave. I went up to my room and waited very impatiently for him to come to me. I made sure the window was all the way open, and then I made my bed.

As I was sitting down in front of my computer, two hands were suddenly on my waist. I gasped, he moved around like a ghost. I turned with a smile to great my beautiful angel, and nearly screamed in surprise. How did I not notice Edward's hands were too big? I starred up into the nearly seven foot tall teenager standing over me grinning wildly.

"Hello Bella." He said suppressing a laugh.

"What the hell!" I could barely find my voice, but still, how _me_ is it to say something stupid. This isn't the guest I was looking forward to seeing.

"Calm down." He said putting his hands up in surrender. Jacob moved over to my bed and took a seat at the edge, and motioned with his hand for me to join him. I followed, stumbling over my chair. He laughed, "Bella you are _such_ a klutz."

I rolled my eyes in response. "Jacob what are you doing here?" I said in an exasperated tone.

He looked slightly hurt. "I just wanted to say hi. Is that ok? Or is your leech going to have to kill me?"

I shrugged. "He won't kill you." And then quietly I added, "Not right now anyways." I looked down at my hands again trying not to cry.

"What happened?" Jake said getting to his feet. "What did he do?"

"_He_ saved my life, _again_." I didn't look up. "Things are," I paused while I searched for the right word. "Tense right now."

Jacob looked suddenly pale as he sat down beside me. "You were in danger today?"

I had to change the subject before Jacob did anything stupid. "Hey Jake, why don't you come here officially? Charlie will be home soon? Come down stairs." I knew Edward wouldn't come anyways as long as my werewolf friend was here.

"Uhm, yea, sure Bells." He said almost inaudibly.

He took my hand subconsciously, and walked to the stairs where he stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, what did he save you from?" He said each word carefully so that I wouldn't try to back my way out of this.

"Uhm, can we talk about this later Jake?" I asked. I didn't want him going all doggy in my house. Charlie wasn't supposed to know about his phasing.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I don't think so Bella. If there's a problem I think Sam should know. Besides, do you really think I'm going to let a group of _bloodsuckers_ be responsible for you? I think I have a right to look out for you too, being your best friend and all." He grinned widely.

I sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine." I said trying to keep my tone casual. "Well, I went to Edwards's house, and I got a paper cut." He would believe that.

He snorted, he knew me too well. "Come on Bella, this is serious."

"Ugh, Jacob. Don't freak out ok?" I waited for his answer. It didn't look like I was going to get one. "My finger started bleeding and-"

"They attacked you!?" He shouted. He got to his feet shivering, hands balled up into fists.

"Uhm, well, Jasper did. But Edward stopped him. No one touched me." I said it all in a rush, trying to get him to calm down and realize nothing was wrong."

"Then what's wrong with your arm?" Oh, wow. I really needed to get better at this whole lying thing.

"I fell."

"Bella, I don't like you hanging around with them." He didn't look at me while he said this. "Hey, don't be mad. I'm not saying I'm stopping you. I just don't think it's… _safe_." He still didn't look at me.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Hey Bells, I got to go. I'll see you later." He moved for the door, but Charlie beat him to it.

"Hey Jake. Nice seeing you here." Charlie smiled as he walked in the door.

"Hi Charlie. Actually I was just leaving." He tried to get around Charlie.

"Aw come on kid, stay for dinner. We can order pizza."

Jacob sighed. "Charlie I really have to go."

"All right, all right." He moved so Jacob could pass.

"Bye Bella. Charlie."

"Bye Jacob." He looked at me questioningly. "What did you kids get into a fight?"

"No Dad. Just, some complications." I turned for the kitchen.

**Thanks for reading this guys. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I needed it to lead up to the next part which is pretty… Sad I guess. Intense. You know. But I just thought of something REALLY intense that is going to happen in the next few chapters. So I'll be posting again soon.**


	4. Chapter 3 Vision

**Chapter Three**

I woke up to unfamiliar settings. It was too bright. Maybe I was asleep, that would definitely explain the empty feeling I always get when Edward is away.

I hurried out of Newton's; I wanted to see Edward as soon as possible. I ran to my big old red Chevy truck and pulled the door open. I jumped and squealed as I heard an unexpected greeting from the passenger seat.

"Alice!" I gasped. "You scared me, don't do that. Next time give me some warning at least." My hand was over my heart and I was breathing heavily.

"Sorry Bella." She mumbled looking out the window.

"Alice is something wrong?" She was making me nervous. Alice, my best girl friend, was _always _happy. Sometimes it was kind of irritating how enthusiastic she was about everything.

"Let's just go Bella." She still wouldn't look at me. When my heart started to race she added "Don't worry. My house, come on." She leaned over and twisted my keys into the ignition giving me the fakest smile. She then went back to looking out the window.

I began pulling out of the Newton's driveway; subconsciously I looked at Alice out of the corner of my eye. I hoped she wouldn't notice.

I'd hardly noticed we'd pulled into the Cullen's driveway until Alice told me I could park in the garage. I guess I'd be staying for a while.

As soon as I cut the engine someone was opening my door. I expected it to be Edward, but it was someone _a lot_ bigger. "Hey Bella. What's up?" Emmet said as he helped me from my truck.

"Nothing, where's Edward?" I asked looking around him.

He didn't answer.

"Uhm, Emmet?" I glanced up at him. He was looking at Alice with a strange expression on his face.

"Come on Bella. Let's go inside." She said taking my arm and pulling me in the direction of the big house my family lived in.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to pull away from her. "Where's Edward?" I was starting to get nervous. My pulse quickened and I pulled uselessly at her arms trying to unlock them from me.

"Calm down Bella." She said pulling me closer. "Edward went out with Jasper, he'll be home soon." I relaxed a little at her explanation. Yet I couldn't help notice her anxiety.

"Bella," Carlisle said as he walked towards us from the enormous stairs. "It's good to see you." He took my arm and gently towed me towards the couch.

"Hey Carlisle," I began and subconsciously turned search for Alice who had let go of my arm when Carlisle came in.

Alice was still at the door. Emmet was hovering over her. At first I couldn't tell what was happening, until I saw Alice's face. It was too pale, and her eyes were wide and not seeing. She was having a vision.

Carlisle looked up responsively to some unheard question. His expression flickered to what looked like worry, but was neatly composed before I could question him. "Are you hungry Bella?" He asked attempting to turn my attention somewhere else.

"No." I was still looking at Alice. She was mumbling something too quietly to Emmet. Carlisle sighed in defeat.

Suddenly he was on his feet and moving swiftly to Alice's side making me jump. "Alice are you sure?" He was saying. I didn't hear her response. "But what about Bella?" I looked at the three of them, my pulse quickening again. "Call Edward. I want to be sure before we say anything to-" He cut off and looked at me. "Edward will be home soon Bella." He said now loud enough for me to not have to strain.

"And Jasper?" Carlisle just smiled.

Emmet came and took my arm pulling me to my feet. "Hey Bella, while we wait for Edward do you want to go do something?" He said a huge grin spreading across his face.

I pulled away from him "Uhm, depends." I managed to say.

He just smiled and grabbed me, hoisting me up into the air. I could barely feel the motion, but we were running, full speed into the forest.


	5. Chapter 4 Hysteria

**Chapter Four**

**Sorry it took so long guys :S I promise I won't keep you waiting so long next time.**

Edward drove me home as soon as he got back. He wasn't to enthusiastic about my bonging time with his brother after what had happened with Jasper. He stayed for a while, like always. This time was different though. Instead of taking me into the kitchen to talk about something ridiculous, he sat down in the chair in the living room and started watching the football game with Charlie. I sat on the floor in front of the couch. Suddenly, things that Emmet had been saying today floated into my head, all merging together. They made a different picture than they had earlier today. Instead of random talk about Edward, and how long they were going to stay, it was _hints._ He must have been trying to clue me in on something without actually telling me.

"How long are you staying in Forks? I remember Carlisle telling me about how you move a lot to keep the young charade." It wasn't a charade. The Cullen family never aged.

"Well, we'll probably have to move soon. In the next little while." He paused as if thinking about how to word something, which was unusual for him. Emmet usually just blurted things out. "It would be really cool if you came with us though." His mouth twisted into a forced grin.

Then it had meant that he wanted me to come. Like I _was_ coming. But now it meant something completely different. The pain the struck through me when I realized the meaning behind his words were overwhelming. I felt darkness closing in on me.

I had to hold myself together. He couldn't see how he affected me. That would make everything worse. I couldn't be pulled under now. Not here. He could not see that. My breathing was staggered. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. Trying to stay together.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me for the first time since we entered the house.

"Yea?" To my disappointment my voice cracked.

"Are you alright?" He looked concerned. I felt Charlie's eyes on me too now. I had to pull myself together. Compose myself.

"Yea, uhm, I'll be right back." I stood up and staggered into the kitchen clutching my sides. I could feel two sets of eyes burning into the back of my head. I sat down in the chair at the kitchen table when I started to get dizzy. I laid my head down and the cold wood.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" I wasn't at the table anymore. I was in Edward's arms, he was on the floor shaking me. Charlie was panicking into the phone. I could barely make out his words.

"No Carlisle, we didn't see it, when we walked in she was on the floor. Yea, I think she's coming around. Ok, hurry." He hung up.

"Bella? Bella sweetheart? Are you ok?" Edward was freaking out.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Great job holding yourself together Bella.

I heard him laugh in relief. "Why are yousorry?" I knew he meant that as a rhetorical question, but somehow it sounded different then 'why are you sorry' it meant something more like 'why are _you_ sorry'.

"I'm not feeling to well, I guess I should have tolled you." I realized that was the wrong thing to say as I looked into his eyes. His relief turned to a concerned panic.

"What's wrong? Are you ill?" I shook my head quickly trying to calm him down. I tried to sit up, but his arms had become restraining. "Don't move, Carlisle's coming, he'll check you out."

"Edward, I'm fine. Jeez, let me up." I shoved at his arms trying to loosen them without any luck.

"Bella, listen to him." Charlie said from the floor behind me now. He startled me. I don't remember hearing him move there. Maybe there was something wrong with me.

There was a knocking at the door and Charlie moved to let in my Vampire doctor.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Edward half whispered, before getting to his feet and carrying me to the couch.

"I'm fine." The concern was too clear in his voice. That was partly true, _physically_ I was fine. But the pain would not subside. Even here in his arms, I felt empty. He was leaving me.

I suddenly burst into tears, sobs ripped through my chest shaking my body in painful convulsions.

"Bella?" Carlisle had moved Edward out of the way and way holding my face in his hands. "Bella what's wrong? You need to tell me."

I looked at Edward; even with my vision blurred with tears he was beautiful. My heart would always be his.

"Don't lea-" I couldn't finish my sentence, the sobs came harder, and I could barely breath.

"She's having hysterics, we have to calm her down." Carlisle's voice was now serious as his medical training kicked into high gear.

"I don't know what to do; I've never seen her like this." Charlie said sounding hysterical himself.

There was a pause, and then murmurs. Edwards voice, "Jacob can handle this." Damn it Edward.

I don't remember what happened next. For a while nothing changed. And then I was lifted into big warm arms that cradled me against their chest. Soft words were spoken into my ear, but I didn't want to listen, I didn't make out what they were saying. The creaking of wheels from a wheel chair on the floor boards. The creaking of movement from the couch springs. The shifting between arms of the people I loved trying to calm me.

Two large hands were suddenly on my face. "Bella, listen to me." Jacob was trying to sit me up. "Bella you have to stop this. Snap out of it." My sobs quieted, for reasons I can't explain. He wrapped one arm supportively around my back, and the other at the back of my head, holding my face inches from his. He pressed his forehead to mine, and whispered to me. My sobbing slowly subsided, and I began to gain control of myself. But my shaking only grew worse.

"Shh Bella. Shh. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

Cold hands grabbed me now, but Jacob wouldn't let go. Now I was draped across his lap, and Carlisle was checking my pulse.

"Let her sleep. We'll talk to her in the morning." Carlisle whispered moving away from me.

"Wait," Jacob said in a normal tone, he knew me well enough that I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon, and the whispers would only make me anxious. "What if it comes back? Someone should be here."

"I could have Alice or Rosalie stay here with her tonight Charlie?" Carlisle was across the room.

"I'm sure Alice would be a great help." Charlie agreed, he was still very fond of Alice. "Jake why don't you go home now? You've been a great help, but it's late and I think you have school tomorrow."

"Yea, I guess." Jacob kissed me lightly on my forehead before passing me over to Edward.

"I'll stay here until Alice arrives." Edward said quietly holding me to his chest. "Thank you Jacob."

"Sure, sure." I couldn't help but smile at Jacob's casual attitude. I nearly laughed, but I didn't want my father to think I had completely lost it.

When Jacob, Billy, and Carlisle left it was quiet. Charlie went back to the remains of his game, and Edward said nothing. He just held me, but wouldn't look at me. He leaned his head against the back of the couch with his eyes shut, and didn't move.

**Oooh Intense! I know you're probably thinking 'when did Billy get there?' but remember when I said about the wheels on the floor boards? I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger here. But hey, here's just a piece of what is happening in the next two or three (maybe four) chapters.**

That was it. My life was over. He was… Gone. The emotion that devoured me was over whelming. Everything began to spin as the darkness enveloped me mercifully. I felt myself collapse.


	6. Chapter 5 Sight

**Chapter Five**

**Ok so, here it is.**

The next morning I was back in Edwards arms. Jacob would be here soon no doubt. I just stared at my angel, well, not my angel anymore. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked, looking like he was burning.

"Don't leave me." I croaked out. "Please, don't leave me." Tears streamed down my face.

"Bella what do you mean? I'm here." He stroked my face, concerned.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me." I begged.

He just stared at me. I felt desperate anxiety well up in my chest. My breathing got harder. "Bella shh, Bella, calm down, I'm here. I'm here." He chanted over and over again.

"Promise me." I gasped.

"Bella, where am I going to go? You are my life, my only reason to stay alive." His reassuring words did nothing to calm me. I was hyperventilating.

I looked up at the deep purple circles under his black eyes. I traced them with my finger. "You're hungry." It wasn't a question.

"It's nothing Bella. I don't have to hunt yet. I can stay right here as long as it's what you need."

I sighed. "Edward, if I told you to go hunt," I paused searching his face. "You'd come back to me right?" I didn't look at him, afraid of what I would see in his face. I just pulled myself closer to his chest.

"Of course Bella, but I don't need to hunt yet."

"If you didn't hunt, then this would stop being possible wouldn't it?" I couldn't regret saying this. I'd rather he killed me now then left me for even a minute.

He sighed. "I don't have to hunt yet." He closed his eyes.

I sighed too. "Go hunt tonight, and then come back to me. Ok?" I looked up at him tears pouring down my face again.

"Alice and Esme are hunting now though, no one would be able to be with you. Well, that you wouldn't feel ashamed of allowing to comfort you that is."

"It's fine, just promise you'll come back soon. Please." I whimpered.

"Alright, I'll go while you're asleep, and I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." He starred down at me unsure. I only nodded. He took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. We sat like that for a while, probably a few hours. When I finally got up to make Charlie dinner I was stiff.

That night I was alone. I lay crying in my bed trying to hold back the hysterics. Why had I told him to go? What if he didn't come back? I could have had a few more days with him at least. Damn it. I eventually fell into a restless sleep. When I woke up it was still dark, I couldn't see the light from my alarm clock, maybe the power had gone off. I lay starring at the ceiling until I heard the quiet beeping and humming from my computer, but I couldn't see the lights. That was strange. I got up to turn my light on, I stumbled a few times, but managed to find the switch, I flicked it on and off with no success. I was becoming frustrated. I went down stairs.

"Hey Bella, I was just leaving, did I wake you up?" Charlie said from the front door, I think.

"No." I said quickly trying to understand.

"Alright, then I'll see you later."

I heard the front door click shut. How could he see anything? The phone rang. I ran to answer it, stubbing my toe on something. "Hello?" I gasped into the phone exasperated. _Hey Bells, how are you feeling? _"Fine I guess. Sorry I kept you up Jake, that wasn't fair of me." _No, don't apologize. What happened though? I'm sorry I can't really come there, I'm about to go on patrol._ "It's fine, uhm I just had a kind of panic attack I guess. No biggie." _Uh, right. Can you come down later? _"Yea. When the sun finally comes up." I forced a laugh. There was a pause on the other end. _Bella, it's noon. What are you talking about?_ "What? No it's not, it's pitch black I can't see anything, I thought the power was out until you called, but I guess the phone is battery maybe." _Bella should I call Charlie? Are you ok? _"What? Of course I-" I couldn't finish. I understood what was happening. It was Sunday, Charlie wasn't at work, he was fishing. He didn't leave at the early hours of the day, it wasn't night and the power wasn't off. I just couldn't see.

"Jacob, I'm scared." I breathed. _Bella what's wrong, are you sick? _"I don't know, Jacob what do I do? Can you come get me?" I felt hysteria creeping up on me again. "Jacob I'm really scared." _Bella stay calm sit down, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll go talk to Sam, I'll get off my shift. I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay calm._ The phone clicked as he hung up. I couldn't find where to put down the receiver so I just left it and sat on the floor. I was shaking so bad.

Only a few minutes had passed before two large hands were on me making me jump. I gasped. "Jake?"

"It's me Bella, don't worry." I felt him watching me. He took my face. "I'm right here Bells, don't worry." He lifted me into his arms and cradled to his chest. Suddenly something cold and wet was hitting me everywhere. "Jacob, where are you taking me?!" I shouted. I was sitting up and he was strapping me into my truck. Of course it was raining.

"The hospital. I'll call Charlie once we're there." The door slammed shut.

"Jake?"

"Yea Bella?" I felt around for his hand, but he found me first. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I turned my face into his chest. He pressed his lips to my hair as he drove. I guess something noticed because there was a bang, and then a ripping from Jacob's chest, he started shivering. "Filthy bloodsucker." He snarled.

"Jacob what's going on?" He didn't answer, he was shaking so bad I thought he might explode.

My door flew open and two large cold hands were ripping me out of my seat out into the cold rain. I screamed. Loud growls were coming from either side of me. My Werewolf best friend, and an icier more threatening Vampire growl.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted terrified. "Jacob," I reached into the air but found nothing.

"She wants me!" I heard him cry from to far away for my liking.

"Not that way stupid mutt." I heard the Vampire shout.

"Emmett?" I cried relief washing over me.

"Who else?" He sounded annoyed. "Gosh Bella are you blind?"

"She is blind you idiot!" Jacob roared. "I was taking her to the hospital!"

"My car's faster, I can get her there. I know it doesn't sound to _appealing_ but you can ride in it too." The words came out in a snarl.

Eventually we made it to the hospital, I didn't have to wait long in the waiting room, Carlisle found us straight away thanks to Emmett. Soon I found myself having an MRI. I couldn't see, that was a plus in this machine at least. But it was so loud.

I made it to a room and was laid in an uncomfortable bed. "There's nothing wrong with you Bella." Carlisle said from somewhere beside me. Jacob was holding my hand, that was enough to keep me from going hysterical - _again._ "Sometimes when something is scaring someone bad enough, or they are too afraid to see something, in an emotional way, they will temporarily lose their sight. I think that is what you are experiencing. If you could think of what is bothering you, maybe we could help you fix it."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Bella?!" I heard Charlie's voice from the other side of the room. I could hear his heavy footsteps approach me, and also Billy's wheelchair.

"Hey Dad." I squeaked.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded leaning over the bed to brush the hair from my forehead. I listened as Carlisle explained everything to him.

Then another voice, a softer, velvety voice broke through all the others."Bella?" Edward called and then he was by side. "Bella are you alright?" His voice was strained.

"No." I said flatly trying to find him with my outstretched fingers. When his hand found mine I felt Jacob stiffen beside me, he'd obviously figured out the reasoning behind my blindness.

"Sweetheart what happened?" He sounded to far away, I tried to move closer to him with no success.

"What's wrong with you? Too thirsty? We wouldn't want you to hurt her." Jacob sounded so angry. "Oh, wait, too late." He pulled back in his chair without releasing my hand.

"You had better keep your thoughts to yourself mutt." Edward spoke softly, his voice like satin making him sound even more threatening.

"Hey, just saying." I felt him shrug. I turned to roll towards Edward and let my hand slip from Jacob's, realizing too late that I would have hurt his feelings. I sighed.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked me.

I nodded my head. "Didn't you catch anything?" I whispered.

"I didn't get the chance." Great. All that time away for nothing then. "Carlisle thinks something is hurting you, or scaring you? Bella you know if something is making you uncomfortable you can always tell me." He urged.

I just shook my head.

"Bella, please tell me, maybe I can fix this." He pressed on. Tears slip from the corners of my eyelids. "Bella?" He pressed his hand to the side of my face. "Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" He pleaded. I opened my eyes to me his, only to find a lingering darkness. "Please tell me." His sweet breath caressed my face making my head swirl. I reached out to touch him before I realized that Charlie must still be here. Otherwise Jacob would have said something by now. He wiped my tears with his finger, then gently placed his lips on mine for a few short seconds.

I found that under his gaze and with his touch, I could see some light. Not enough to make a difference though, I could make out dark shapes from others. I could find him now. I smiled.

"Bella?" Carlisle said from behind Edward. He was too far away from the light for me to see him. Oh gosh. He must think I've completely lost it. Damn it.

I felt Edward move away from me, I panicked. "No!" I gasped and grabbed his t-shirt, clinging to him. He chuckled.

"Can you see me Bella?" He asked.

"A bit. Not really. I can see where you are kind of. You're like a shadow." I mused on. He started to pull away from me again. "No please." I begged unwilling to let him leave me, even for a second.

"Bella, we're taking you home now." He assured me. "Would you like a wheel chair? I think that would be wise."

"No." What better way to draw attention to myself than with a wheel chair. He chuckled again.

"I'll see you tonight love." He whispered in my ear before trying to loosen my fingers from his shirt.

"Don't leave me." I begged.

Sighing, he responded quickly. "I'll be in your room as soon as you're home, I'll be with you the whole time love." He kissed my forehead before turning and leaving. I felt darkness pressing over my eyes again. I fought it back with a sudden urgency.

"Bella, if you don't want a wheel chair I can get you crutches or a walking stick if you'd like?"

"No thank you Carlisle, I think I can manage." I sat up. Jacob took my hand, and I reached for him as I stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled, pressing my face into his chest for a moment. I'd always have him at least.

He helped me to Charlie's cruiser and helped me into the seat. He brushed his fingers across my cheek as he said his good byes. I felt the engine rumble to life beneath me. We were home before I could get too worried. I went straight upstairs to my room.

"Bella." Edward spoke into my ear the second I reached the top step. Both of his hands were on my face then, and his lips crushed against mine. He picked me up in his arms and carried me into my room. I twisted my fingers into his hair, when he broke the kiss. My head was swirling, but I didn't want to move an inch from him. I already had some of my sight back.


	7. Chapter 6 Celebration

**How are you liking my fanfiction so far? I just wanted to let you know that I started another fanfiction that's going backwards; it's Twilight with a twist haha. Ok, so just so you know, I thought of some really intense stuff to add into this. It will be later in the story though, after he leaves (*gasp* does he leave?) and also after he comes back (maybe he doesn't… You'll have to find out haha). So keep reading and reviewing and tell me how I'm doing. Thanx!**

**Chapter Six (A/N: Ok guys here it is.)**

The day that followed was a nightmare. I was afraid to let him think, so I insisted on going to school, he'd spend the whole day checking on me, watching me, so I didn't have to worry. Unfortunately, I did worry. I worried about him, how he was so distant from me. How he never wanted to make real conversation. How he never really smiled or laughed, and how Esme and Alice both looked at me like they were worried about me.

In the cafeteria I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were late, weird. Jasper wasn't there either, Alice sat beside me as usual, with Edward in front, and said nothing. I felt panic close my throat. I couldn't eat. No one said anything. The other Cullens never did show up.

Edward drove me home, like he always did, but wouldn't stay. "Bella, let's go for a walk." That was unusual. Before I could react he had opened my door and taken my hand, helping me out of the Volvo. At first he didn't say anything, he just pulled me along into the forest beside Charlie's house. He stopped only a few yards in, still insight of the house, and leaned against a tree. Some walk.

"So," I began, trying desperately to make him say something, and not think about right and wrong.

"Bella, we're leaving." He said, his face neatly composed. "We've been here too long already. Carlisle's barely able to pass for thirty, and he's turning thirty three soon. We have to leave."

"Oh," It took me a few deep breathes before I could speak. "I'll come with you."

He shook his head. "Bella, you need to stay here, for Charlie." He starred at me, watching my expression as everything he was saying clicked into place.

"When you say 'we',"

"Yes, I mean my family and I. You can't come with us Bella." He didn't move. He just continued to stare at me.

"So then you stay, wait a few years, then take me with you." I begged. "When we graduate, we can go to college, or we can move somewhere we can be together."

"Bella, I don't want you to come." He tried to sound exasperated as he spoke. I turned the words over and over in my head, trying to make sense of them. 'I don't want you'… "I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not Bella, and I'm _not _human." His words were harsh.

I continued to search the words for their real meaning. 'I don't want you'… I spoke each word separately in my head until finally they all made sense. He didn't want me anymore. "That changed things then." I managed to choke out. I was surprised by how natural my voice sounded, when on the inside my heart was bleeding, and falling to pieces.

He didn't say anything.

"Will we keep in touch, will I ever see you?" I had to know, though I was scared I already knew the answer.

"No." His answer – the one I had feared – was cold, icy and cruel. His tone was flat. "I won't do this to you again. I won't ever make you suffer. It will be as if I never existed." Pain shot through me, stabbing my dying heart. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"No, it can't ever be like that." I whispered.

He took my words for a different meaning than I'd intended. "I won't leave you any reminders, I'll be nothing but a memory." He paused, something in my expression must has distracted him, his neatly composed face flickered something I thought was pain, but that couldn't be it. "Your kind, you forget things easily, time will heal you. My kind though, I won't ever forget. We're easily distracted though." He was deliberately trying to break apart our differences to make me see something I didn't want to be there. I felt numb.

"If that's how you want it." I said each word slowly.

"It is." He continued to stare at me. His face was smooth, expressionless. But his eyes showed anger. He was mad at me, I'd done something wrong. "Good bye Bella." He stepped forward and kissed me gently on my forehead. I stopped breathing, and I could swear my heart stopped too. But he didn't seem to notice. I reached out for him, but he was already gone. I walked aimlessly trying to find him, if I stopped searching, there would be no hope.

He's, gone.

I felt darkness consume me and I waited for unconsciousness to drag me under. He's Gone.

That was it. My life was over. He was… Gone. The emotion that devoured me was over whelming. Everything began to spin as the darkness enveloped me mercifully. I felt myself collapse.

I woke what seemed like only seconds later, but the sky had been covered. I think. I couldn't see anything. The clouds could have just done a good job of covering up the sun. Of course it had. Covered up _my_ son. My beautiful angel was gone. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and a burning pain inside my chest, I couldn't breath. Soon enough aching sobs were ripping through my chest. Leaving me shaking pitifully on the wet cold ground. _Wet, cold. _The two things I had before hated with such a passion had become my life. The wetness of my home, and the coldness of my only sun. I felt so cold and weak.

Something was suddenly hovering over me. I think it was a person. I couldn't tell, I could barely see at all. I was amazed I could figure that much out. Over the darkness, blurred vision from my tears, and the sobbing. When she spoke her voice took me off guard and I choked.

"Bella." Rosalie bent down and put her hand on my shoulder. I should have shivered, but her cold hand was surprisingly comforting. I didn't understand why she was being so nice, or why she was here. But whatever the reason I didn't want her to leave.

I tried to look up at her, but no matter how many times I wiped the tears from my eyes, new ones came to take their place.

"Bella, sweetheart what happened? Everyone is very worried about you." She was sitting at my head, petting my face.

"R-Rosalie?" I stuttered between sobs.

She pulled me onto her lap carefully. "Bella, what happened?" She pulled me close to her and I could feel her tension. She was obviously only trying to keep me calm until I told her all about… _him_.

My tears came faster and I could barely breathe between my broken sobs. Something was missing inside of me. I knew what it was. But I couldn't admit it to myself.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to talk to me. But this is very important. Edward is missing." Then she quickly added an ending to that statement, "And you are obviously very upset." So that's what it was. Well obviously she'd be worried about her brother. I guess putting up with me for a while was worth getting her answers.

"H-he's g-g-gone." I could barely get the words out. I sobbed more loudly now.

"Gone where? Bella please tell me." She pleaded.

"He doesn't want me." I could feel the darkness closing in on me again. But it hesitated as sudden motion startled me. I was still in her arms, but she wasn't on the ground anymore. We were moving. Fast. Through the trees. I've never experienced a better thrill than being carried by a Vampire.

"It's alright Bella. You'll be fine." She hugged me closer.

How could she say that? She never knew what it was like to lose the one you loved. My soul, my whole life was taken away from me all in the same minute. I was left with a hole where my heart should have been. I was broken.

It seemed like hours, but what could only have been minutes, before we broke through the trees and into a large clearing.

"Bella!" I heard a deep familiar voice call. I looked up into Jacob's eyes. His shaking hands grabbed me and ripped me out of Rosalie's arms. "Bella! Are you ok?" He was hysterical.

"I'm fine Jacob." That was nothing but a lie. He obviously didn't fall for it. He knew me better than that.

"Bella, what happened?" He looked on the verge of tears. I must have looked awful.

Sobs began chewing me apart yet again. I shook nastily and Jacob held me tighter to him chanting what was meant to be comfort into my ear.

A bunch of men and women emerged from the other side of the trees. I recognized some of them. Mr. and Mrs. Newton were there, and some of the Quileute boys, Charlie, and the most beautiful of them all, _Carlisle._

"Bella! Bella! What happened to you?!" I heard Charlie scream.

"She's fine, I don't think she's hurt. The blood- Rosalie Cullen found her." Jacob reluctantly handed me to my hysterical father.

Carlisle walked with him to my house. Jacob followed silently behind them, closely followed by Rosalie.

I didn't realize we were home until I felt a soft surface beneath me, which turned out to be the couch.

Carlisle was kneeling beside me. "Are you hurt Bella? What happened to you?" He had my hand and was carefully checking my pulse. Rosalie hovered over my head with a flash light and was checking to see if my pupils were properly dilated. I couldn't cry any more. I was empty.

"I'm, I'm, very tired. I want to go to bed now." I said sitting up slowly. As I stood I waited for my head to clear, when it didn't I took a careful step only to find the floor swirling up at my face. Three pairs of hands were suddenly on me. And all at the same time I heard two people saying that they'd help me upstairs. In the end it was Jacob who helped me.

I woke up in the dark. There was something cold on my forehead. When I opened my eyes it disappeared, and I saw beautiful topaz eyes staring down at me.

The light flicked on. I sat up before I could be consumed by my pain. Two cold arms wrapped around me. "How are you Bella?" Rosalie asked me quietly. I didn't answer. She sighed, "I'm not supposed to be here, if Edward finds out he'll rip my head off." She didn't notice me wince at his name. "We're supposed to leave you alone."

"He broke his promise." I whispered, I closed my eyes and leaned into her. After a few minutes she stiffened and moved in front of me. Three huge teenage boys launched themselves through my window.

"Get away from her!" I heard Jacob hiss, trying to be quiet and not wake Charlie.

"If you touch her I'll rip your head off mutt." Rosalie hissed back.

"Jake, calm down." I mumbled hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings. I had to keep Rosalie with me as long as possible, she was all I had left of, him. I noticed Jared and Sam hovering by the window. Cautiously Jacob moved towards me and my hostile Vampire 'friend'. He sat carefully down beside me on my bed. He reached his arm out for me and I moved around Rosalie to him. He wrapped both arms around me and kissed the top of my head, I snuggled into his warm chest, for the first time feeling whole. I didn't want to move, but I had no choice when Rosalie hissed at the boys to get out so Charlie wouldn't freak.

"You smell bad." She murmured.

"Thanks, that's a first I've heard that from a Vampire."

"No, I mean, you smell like _them._" I thought Jacob smelled good. I sighed. "You should eat, do you want anything in particular?" She asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." I said into my pillow.

"Ok then, I'll pick something." She was back in seconds. "Cereal. Eat." She shoved it at me as I tried to sit up. I managed to pick at it for a while. She hesitated. "Bella?"

"Yea?" I answered cautiously. I dropped the spoon into the half empty bowl.

"I need to leave. Edward will kill me, no exaggeration, if I don't." I froze. "I won't be gone long. I'll tell Alice not to look for me, and I'll tell everyone I'm hunting. I'll come back in a few days." She shook my shoulder trying to relax my unmoving stance. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of trouble though." She looked at me probingly. She was looking for my promise.

"No trouble, come back soon though ok?"

"Ok." She hugged me before leaping from my window. I had to do something, stay out of trouble so she'd be back, and keep my mind off of, _him._ I showered quickly trying to get rid of the hidden Vampire smell. I grabbed my keys and ran out to my truck.

"Hey Bella." Charlie said from the open door of the cruiser. "How are you feeling?" He stepped towards me.

"I have to go to La Push." I tried to move around him.

"Just one thing Bells, I know you won't want to talk about it, but I need to know. Did he leave you out there alone?"

"It was my fault Dad, he left me right in sight of the house, I tried to follow him. Can I go now? Please?" I could feel myself going to pieces yet again.

"Sure Bells." He kissed my forehead after a quick awkward hug.

I jumped into the cab of my truck and barreled as fast as my old engine would let me, down the highway to the Black's house. It took me all of ten minutes.

Jacob was at the door before I parked. He opened my door and wrapped one arm around me. He didn't say anything, he just held me. I was fine with that. He kept me in one piece. I could breath again. Quil and Embry came up behind him.

"Is Bella here for the celebration?" Embry chimed.

"Shut up Embry." Jacob snapped with unnecessary intensity. Acid leaked into his voice.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun! Take her mind off things." He insisted.

"I doubt it Embry. Now get off my property." He threatened shaking his fist.

"Fine, fine chill." He walked backwards over to his car.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" Quil asked. That's why I liked Quil, he was always so nice. I nodded a reply before turning my face into Jacob's chest.

"What celebration?" I asked Jacob after his friends left.

"It's nothing, I wasn't going to go." He looked away. "Do you wanna do something?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we could drive down to Port Angelis and see a movie?" He changed his mind when he saw my expression. "Or we could just hang out at my place." He offered.

"Sure Jake."

"A party? And we're not invited?" Paul said behind Jake. These boys, always appearing out of nowhere, one after another like they live off of some movie script.

"Can we come?" Jared asked sarcastically.

"Sure why not?" Jacob said shrugging. "We were just gonna hang out anyway."

"Don't expect us to not come." Paul said flashing his sparkly white teeth. Jake rolled his eyes and I smiled slightly. Jared noticed, his own grin widened.

**That was probably the longest chapter I've written. Ooh what's going on with Jared and Bella? I just want to put in that none of the Quileute boys have Imprinted yet. Haha Did Jared Imprint on her? Nah, we would have noticed that already. R&R please!!**


	8. Chapter 7 My Story

**So this is were some drama kicks in. Not the super intense part yet!! (It may only be intense in my mind though… haha) Enjoy the chapter R&R please!!!**

Chapter Seven

I spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach tucked under Jacob's arm. Jared and Paul did end up coming to the movies in Port Angelis with us. We saw a harmless cartoon comedy, no relationships involved. I didn't really see most of the movie though; I kept noticing Jared staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Jacob noticed too, he put his arm securely around me.

The movie ended after a long two and a half hours, and we found ourselves loitering in the lobby. "Hey, what's that movie about?" Paul said nudging Jared in the ribs.

"What, the horror film?"

"Yea, with the blood on the poster. Let's see that!" Paul smirked down at me. "Or is it too scary for Bella?"

How insulting. "No way! If you want to see it let's go!" I said aggravated.

"Bella come on, it's probably too scary for me even." Jared laughed. "It's about crazy zombies that eat people's brains and just won't die." He grinned towards the poster.

"That doesn't sound so bad, I want to see it." In truth, it didn't seem nearly as bad as what I'd already seen for real. That movie should be nothing.

Jacob took my hand and turned to look at me. "Bella, I don't know, that movie is supposed to be one of the scariest ones yet."

"Scarier than the big bad wolf?" I gasped. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Then let's go!" Paul said excited.

Jacob sighed and pulled me along back to the ticket booth. He leaned down to whisper in my ear almost inaudibly, "You know we don't have to do this, we can skip out now if you want to." He looked concerned.

"No, I want to see it Jake." I whispered back trying to sound reassuring. He wasn't convinced. The movie had already started when we entered the theater. Blood and guts were already flying around on the screen.

"Yea!" Paul screamed as he took his seat in the back row. Jacob pulled me up and sat me beside him.

The screams of horror and fast moving colours from the movie kept my attention drawn. Suddenly Jake laughed from beside me.

"What? People dying and heads being ripped off is funny now?" I glared at him through the darkness.

"Nah, but look. Seriously Bella, how many times have you seen blood squirt ten feet out of someone's arm?" He laughed again. I laughed with him.

When we were introduced to the hero, I froze in place. I felt the lingering hole tugging open in my chest. The hero was beautiful, tall, strong, his hair was messy, and he had eyes such a dark brown they looked black. It was too similar. I cringed into Jakes chest squeezing my chest to keep myself whole. I couldn't breath.

"Are you ok?" Jake whispered frantically.

"Mhm," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Is this too scary? We can leave if you want."

"No, I'm fine." I lied suppressing tears.

His arms wrapped around me tightly, shielding me from sight of the movie, I didn't have to see the hero any more. I focused on his heavy breathing instead of the sounds of voices on the screen. About twenty minutes later I pulled myself out of his arms. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

"They shouldn't exist, it's against nature." I heard above the screaming. "We have to destroy them; they can't hurt another human being." It was the hero. Thankfully his voice was rough and deep. That made it more bearable.

I don't know what the reply was, whether it was a boy, a girl, a zombie even. But the voice terrified me. I shiver ran up my spine I felt all the colour leave my face and I gasped jumping. I cowered into Jared, shaking.

Someone – I guess it was Jared, − lifted me from my seat and carried me out of the theater. He sat me down on the floor against the wall and crouched in front of me.

"Bella? Are you ok? I told you it would be scary, you should have told us you weren't enjoying it. We would have left." He lifted my chin forcing me to look at him.

"No it was just that one line."I shook my head. He put his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. I should have been embarrassed -one line in a movie wouldn't have scared any normal people- but I felt comfortable here, I enjoyed being in his arms.

Someone behind him cleared their throat. Jared gritted his teeth before composing his face into a friendly mask. He turned to look at Jacob who had the same fake mask on. I saw his fists were trembling slightly. Great.

Jake moved around Jared and helped me to my feet. He put one arm around my waist to help balance me as he walked me back through the theater to the parking lot.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked peering up at him.

"Of course not Bella, I'm just worried about you that's all." He hugged me closer to his side. I sat in the back seat with Jacob and refuse to loosen my grip on his arm. It was dark outside, and the voice was floating around in my head. Suddenly I remembered what it reminded me of and felt my stomach turn. "Are you ok?" Jacob was of course watching me. I pursed my lips trying to breathe through my nose and calm my stomach, I nodded my head. A minute passed, "Bella what's wrong?" Jacob sounded freaked out.

"Nothing, I just realized why the voice freaked me out." I shuddered closer to him.

"What does it remind you of?" Paul asked from the front seat sounding slightly irritated.

"Later." I was scared my voice would shake, and they'd realize I was such a wreck.

"Bella, if it's bothering you still, maybe we can help. Please tell us." Jared looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Don't freak out ok?"

"It's that bad?" Jacob whispered into my hair.

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "Remember last march when I was in the hospital in Phoenix?" I looked at each of them who nodded, we'd slowed down on the high way, I had their full attention. Another deep breath, "I didn't fall out a window." I lifted my wrist up to show Jacob my scar.

"That's your funny scar, it's always colder than the rest of your skin." He caressed it for a minute before it all sunk it. "They attacked you?" He half shouted shuttering. He started shaking so bad his frame blurred and shifted.

"Jake, calm down." I put my hand on his chest and inched closer to him, despite the warning glances from Paul who was about to rip Jacob out of the car before he exploded.


	9. Chapter 8 Calm

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been posting. ): I don't have an excuse either. I'm trying to post a new chapter for all of my fanfictions tonight because I'm starting my first year at high school on Tuesday! O_O Wish me luck! Ok, so as you may have guessed, I'm going to be studying my butt off, so I won't be posting too often. ): Sorry! I'll post as often as I can!!! **

**Chapter 8**

After that nightmare they took me home. Jacob offered to go inside with me, but I wanted to be alone. Even though _alone _really wasn't the best thing for me right now, I should have been with Jacob. I was in danger when I wasn't. I walked slowly to my house, trying my hardest not to trip on anything on my way. Charlie was in the living room when I walked through the door.

"Hey Bells, how was the movie?" He asked me from the living room, only looking up from the TV for a second.

"Great, I think I'm going to bed now though, I'll see you later." I tried to sound as calm as I could. He seemed convinced enough, still engrossed in his game.

"Sure thing. Night." I nearly crawled up the stairs, and fell onto my bed. Within a few minutes I was asleep, dreaming up a nightmare that had only too quickly become my reality. I woke with a gasp, something cold was draped across my forehead.

"Sorry." A velvety voice mumbled through the darkness. I moved to flick the light on. I gasped again at the beautiful creature in front of me. He was perched on my bed starring at me with intense eyes, his stance though casual, was full of authority. "How are you Bella?" I couldn't find the words to answer him. His black hair fell to his shoulders and his thick muscles bulged from beneath his black silk robe. "I suppose it doesn't really matter, either way you're going to die within the next 48 hours." He shrugged. My eyes widened in horror. "Let's get this over with." He lunged and grabbed me around the throat and flung me off the bed. Before I could reach the ground he grabbed me and slung me across his back jumping out the window. My stomach lifted into my ribs at the feeling of falling. For the second time I woke up, screaming louder than I had in my entire life. _Oh please, someone help me._

Charlie burst into my room holding up his gun. I felt something stir outside my window. I gasped and tried to see out into the darkness, wishing with all my heart that it would be the shadow of a giant wolf. Nothing.

"What happened?" Charlie shouted rushing over to me, and then looking to the window himself.

"Just a dream, sorry I woke you." I put my head in my hands and tried to fight back the sudden flow of tears.

Charlie hesitated. "What was it about?"

"I'll tell you in the morning if I remember." He nodded and backed out of my room after another quick glance out my window. "Hey Bells? Maybe you should keep that thing shut." He closed my door and I heard him shuffle back to bed.

"Bella?" I heard a chirping voice from my window. I knew _that _voice only too well.

I ran to the window and through my arms around Alice's neck and felt fresh tears streaming down my face. "Oh Alice, I missed you so much!" I sobbed. She helped me over to my bed and I felt suddenly very peaceful. My sobs and tears subsided and I looked at her curiously. She shrugged. Another much taller figure crept through my window. "Jasper!" I cried happily, yet still peaceful. He smiled widely and came over to hug me, though his was more brief and careful.

"Hey Bella, we missed you too." Alice squeezed me tighter. "Edward is such an arrogant fool. I told him his little plan wouldn't work. Look at you, Bella you're a mess. Remind me to take you shopping later." Her words gave me more hope than I'd had in a long time, a dangerous amount of hope, but also burned the hole back into my chest when she said his name. The peace flowed towards me with more force. I smiled and leaned against my long lost best friend.

A snarl broke the silence. "Damn it." I muttered and ran to the window. Jasper pulled me behind him and Alice grabbed me. "Let go, guys it's ok really!" I struggled in her stone grip. A hiss escaped Jasper and Alice's lips at the same time. Two large boys entered my room together through my window.

"Get away from her!" Jacob shuddered, his figure blurred. Jared put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"Jake," I groaned. "Go home, everything's ok." I tried to plead him with my eyes. They both suddenly straightened up and took two deliberate steps towards us. Jasper growled a warning, they took no notice. Jared reached around Jasper to pry me from Alice's arms. "Jake, it's ok!" I squirmed in his iron grip.

"No, it's not ok Bella." He said still calm. I looked at Jasper who winked at me. I sighed and tried to move away from Alice. Suddenly Jacob wrapped his fist around my arm and yanked kicking Alice backwards, but not hard enough for her to crash into the wall. Jasper launched at him, but Jared stepped in between them. "Let's take this outside, so we don't wake up Charlie." I nodded and Jared grabbed me and flung himself out the window. I gasped, but was put on the ground before I had time to react. Jacob pulled me away from him angrily. Alice hissed but kept her distance. "Ok, so who are you?" Jacob asked lightly.

"I'd just like to say that you really need to learn how to do your job, if we weren't Bella's friends she'd be dead already, and you would have been too late." Jacob winced. "But anyways, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale." Jacob's eyes widened and then he wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned back against him, the night finally catching up to me.

"Alright then, I'm Jacob, and this is Jared." Jared tensed and hovered close us. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good." I winced again, cringing into Jake's chest.

"My brother's the idiot who made that decision, but we're sick of him trying to kill himself over it. So we decided to come and talk to Bella. He'll kill us though if he finds out. Actually though, he'd rip my head off." Jasper hissed.

I froze, and my breath caught. "He tried to…" Alice nodded.

"So, Bella." She said slowly. "We were wondering, if you would just come with us to see Edward, so that he doesn't continue this idiocy. He'll get around us one day." She stopped starring into nothing. I leaned forward to hear what she'd say, but she didn't, she only starred. Jasper stood in front of her, waiting like me.


End file.
